Bed
by Zashache
Summary: tak ada masalah yang tak dapat diselesaikan diatas tempat tidur....


**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung apartemen tak ter-urus yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya bersama Mello, mereka membeli apartemen kumuh ini karena berada tepat didepan hotel tempat Misa Amane dan Light Yagami menetap. Dan mereka sudah memasang alat-alat pengintai untuk mengawasi mereka.

Matt sendiri baru saja kembali dari memata-matai Misa yang sedang belanja dengan Mogi, dia sangat capek mengikuti wanita muda berparas cantik itu berbelanja.

Yang ingin dia lakukan setibanya didalam apartemenya hanyalah menghempaskan diri keatas tempat tidur dan beristirahat...permintaannya tak banyak... namun Matt hanya bisa berencana, Mello yang bertindak.

"Tadaima, Mello"

Matt langsung melepaskan sepatu bootsnya dan menaruhnya disebelah pintu masuk. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mello yang sibuk melihat data-data dilaptop. Dia tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. Melihat kalau Mello sedang serius mengenai data-data itu, Matt tentu saja tak mau menganggunya. Dia beranjak untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, _kamar mereka._

"Matt." Tiba-tiba perkataan Mello langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Matt. Matt langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mello kembali.

"ya, Mello?" Tanya pemuda beambut merah acak-acakan itu.

"mana data yang aku minta? Mengapa aku tak dapat menemukannya?" seperti biasa, tak ada kata _tolong_ di perkataan mello.

"ah..bukankah di folder nomor 14? Coba _klik _ kesana..." kata Matt sambil berjalan mendekati Mello. dia mengklik folder yang seharusnya menjadi tempat data yang Mello cari, namun ketika dibuka, tak ada apapun didalam folder itu.

"apa? Mengapa kosong?" Mello terdengar mulai kesal.

"uh? Kurasa aku tak sengaja menghapusnya kemarin... ketika mengcheck _hardrive..._maafkan aku Mello, aku akan mencari datanya lagi." Matt tentu saja tak ingin membuat Mello kesal, dia langsung meminta maaf kepadanya.

"dasar bodoh....sudah tahu itu informasi yang penting! Mengapa kau hilangkan!" teriak Mello. dan kita mulai lagi, Ego Mello kembali _memuncak. _Dia langsung membanting meja tepat didepan muka Matt.

Matt yang baru saja pulang dan kecapekan tentu saja tak terima kalau dimarahi tanpa alasan yang _tidak cukup masuk akal _seperti ini.

"Aku sudah minta maaf! Aku akan mencari-kan data itu kembali untukmu! Jangan khawatir! _It's not a big deal anyway!!!_" sahut Matt tepat dihadapan Mello.

"kau berani untuk membantahku sekarang!?" teriak Mello. tiba-tiba dia langsung mengeluarkan shot-gun Rosario yang selalu ada disampingnya. Dan mengarahkannya tepat kepada wajah Matt.

Matt tak menunjukan ekspressi wajah takut maupun sedih, dia hanya biasa-biasa saja. Nampaknya dia sudah biasa mengalami hal seperti ini _setiap harinya._

"Kau tak berguna! Kau hanya menghalangiku saja!" teriak Mello. walaupun dia mengarahkan pistol itu tepat dihadapan matt, dia tak berani untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Matt merasa muak dan kesal.

Dia langsung menepis pistol yang berada ditangan Mello dengan keras, membuat pistol itu terjatuh cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

Mello Nampak terkejut ketika Matt menepis pistol yang berada ditangannya dengan sangat kuat dan keras, membuat tangannya jadi sakit dan mati rasa. Namun satu hal yang tak dapat diapercayai adalah; Matt baru saja _melukainya_.

"Bisakah kau lebih bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri, Mello?! apa kau tak tahu kalau aku capek?! Kau menyuruhku untuk bekerja 24jam sehari! Apa kau tak punya otak untuk menyuruhku seperti itu?! Dan kini kau mengeluh karena kesalahan kecil yang aku buat! Memang aku yang salah, namun, setidaknya kau bisa lebih menghargai hasil kerjaku!" teriak Matt sekencang-kencangnya.

Mello terlihat merinding ketika Matt meneriakinya, matanya terlihat membesar, ada rasa takut berkembang didalam sana. Dan perasaan sedih... dia langsung menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya.

Matt sadar dia telah membuat Mello sedih.

"Me...Mello....maaf...maafkan aku...aku....akhir-akhir ini kecapekan...sungguh...maafkan aku...." pinta Matt. Namun Mello tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tidur dan menutup pintunya perlahan-lahan.

Matt sempat terdiam ketika melihat Mello masuk kedalam kamar, biasanya Mello akan menjadi semakin mengamuk ketika dia meneriaki Mello balik. Namun kali ini tidak, Mello _diam._

Matt mengikuti langkah Mello, dia masuk kedalam kamar tidur. Dan menemukan Mello yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, sambil menaikan kedua kakinya keatas. Mukanya terlihat capek dan sedih.

Matt duduk disebelahnya, jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Maafkan aku." Siapa sangka kata maaf akan keluar dari mulut Mello duluan?

Matt kaget ketika Mello meminta maaf kepadanya. Bukan kebiasaan Mello untuk meminta maaf duluan. Seumur-umur dia mengenal Mello, baru pertama kali ini Mello meminta maaf kepadanya atas apa yang dia perbuat.

"uh....aku tak mengerti keadaanmu...aku lupa kau capek... dan aku dengan seenaknya saja menyuruh-mu ini dan itu...sungguh...aku orang yang sangat jahat sekali.." gungam Mello.

"tidak...sungguh...jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu..." Matt melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang pemuda itu, dan Mello merebahkan kepalanya dipundak matt.

"bagiku...kau adalah sumber semangatku...ha-ha, memang terdengar aneh, namun jujur saja, kalau aku melihat wajahmu semangatku untuk mengerjakan tugas jadi timbul..." Ujar Matt sambil memberikan kecupan kecil dikepala Mello.

Mello tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataan Matt, diapun mencium leher Matt dan beranjak untuk mencium bibirnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka posisi mereka sudah terbalik, dengan Mello yang berada diatas Matt, masih mencium dengan penuh hasrat.

"hey-hey....bukan ini akhir yang aku harapkan..." Matt langsung mendorong wajah Mello dari wajahnya, dengan bekas Saliva yang masih melekat dibibir masing-masing.

"yah...namanya juga tempat tidur, memangnya _apa yang kau harapkan?_" Tanya Mello sambil menjilat Saliva sisa yang berada dibibirnya. Dan mulai beranjak untuk menjilat sisa saliva dibibir Matt.

"...kurasa kau benar." Matt hanya tersenyum boyish ketika Mello menjilat dan menciumi bibirnya lagi.

Dan Semua masalah selesai.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(BGM:_**SHANGRI-LA,**_ ANGELA)

(BGM:_**Soukyuu no Fafneer song**_)

**MATTGASM:** hanya satu hal yang bisa saia katakan; _**I'M BACK, SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE AND HIATUS**_. XD (_-di lempar lembing_-)maaf ya... saia jadi lebih aktip di ....hahaha... sampe dikatain sama Haha-ue... _"DASAR ANAK GEASS LO! SANA PERGI! DASAR MURTAD!!!" _ haha... saia bakal update _**METROMINI **_ nanti... karena saia lagi dirawat di RS lagi nih...hehe...

_**NB:**_** :** anyway! Ada yang berniat pergi ke J-EXPO tanggal 9? Di PRJ? Insyaoloooh saya kesana tanggal segitu... haha, kalau udah keluar dari RS ya! Mau ketemuan? Hahaha! XD


End file.
